Historia de un disparate tras otro
by ChicasYaoi
Summary: Historia en cadena. Los miembros de Shohoku deciden descansar unos días en la posada Hinata... ¿qué puede pasar? Séptimo capítulo por Astrea
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: los personajes de Slam Dunk no nos pertenecen… por desgracia…

Disclaimer: puede contener yaoi (seguramente XD)

* * *

**Historia de un disparate… tras otro.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Para celebrar el gran papel realizado en el campeonato nacional, el equipo del Shohoku al completo decidió realizar un viaje a las aguas termales más famosas de Kanagawa.

- ¿Seguro que no nos hemos equivocado? – pregunta Kogure mirando la fachada del viejo edificio que tenían enfrente – ¡Ahí pone 'Residencia femenina Hinata"!

- No puede ser – replica Akagi mirando un folleto – Aquí pone 'Posada Hinana: las mejores aguas termales de Kanagawa'.

- ¡Ey Gori eres un inútil! – se queja Sakuragi – ¿Como se te ocurre traernos a una residencia femenina?

- ¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS GORI, IDIOTA! – grita el capitán del Shohoku dándole un coscorrón al pelirrojo.

- ¡Auch!

- Do'aho.

- ¡Teme kitsuneeee¿A quién llamas doa'ho?

- A ti.

- ¡Temeeeee!

- ¡A callar los dos! – Ayako saca su abanico de papel nadie sabe de donde y golpea con él a los dos rivales.

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Auch!

- Deberíamos entrar y preguntar – dice tímidamente Haruko.

- ¡Tienes razón, Haruko-san! – exclama Sakuragi mientras corre para ponerse a su lado – ¡Tú siempre tan sensata!

"Niña repelente", piensa Rukawa, "No hace ni dos semanas que se apuntó al equipo como asistente, no debería estar aquí. Con ella pululando alrededor¿como me declararé a mi querido doa'ho?"

"Qué suerte que Haruko haya venido", piensa Sakuragi, "Este viaje será una buena oportunidad para declararme".

La puerta de la residencia se abre y por ella aparecen varias chicas jóvenes y un chico. Todas tienen unas caras de locas que incluso Mitsui da un paso para atrás. De pronto se les transforman los ojos en corazoncitos, y los chicos se dan cuenta hastiados de que es porque han descubierto a Rukawa, que ni se inmuta.

"Maldito zorro, no se que le ven", piensa cierto tensai, "Aparte claro de su cuerpo de infarto, de su piel de porcelana, de sus preciosos ojos azules, de su cabello sedoso… ¡AARGGHH PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!"

- Bienvenidos a la posada Hinata, soy Kanako Urashima, la regente de la posada – se presenta una chica morena que es la única que parece no haberse fijado en el Súper-Rookie.

- Pero ahí pone que es una residencia femenina – dice Akagi.

- No se preocupen, es que todavía no hemos cambiado el cartel. Por favor pasen.

Entran todos en el interior de la posada. Kanako les hace de guía y les enseña lo primero las aguas termales y luego las habitaciones.

- Hemos repartido las habitaciones de dos en dos según las instrucciones que nos dio el señor Anzai, su entrenador; por cierto es una pena que no haya podido acompañarles. En cada puerta hay un cartelito con los nombres de los que deben ocuparla.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos se tapan los oídos por el grito de Sakuragi, excepto Akagi que lo que hace es pegarle un nuevo coscorrón en la dura cabeza.

- ¿Por qué gritas así, idiota?

- ¿Que no lo ves, Gori! – exclama señalando el cartel de una de las habitaciones - ¡Me toca compartir la habitación con Rukawa!

"Esto es genial", piensa el zorro.

- ¿Por qué el viejo me hace esto? – continúa quejándose el pelirrojo.

- Pues seguramente para que os hagáis amigos de una vez – interviene Miyagi.

"Nos haremos más que amigos", se promete a sí mismo el chico de ojos azules.

Después de varias quejas y gritos más por parte del pelirrojo y varios coscorrones más por parte del capitán, todos pasan al interior de sus correspondientes habitaciones para acomodarse y dejar las maletas. Nada más entrar en la suya Sakuragi coge un rotulador y pinta una gran ralla en el suelo de la habitación dividiéndola en dos.

- Te prohíbo pasar de aquí¿entendido zorro?

Rukawa se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y comienza a desnudarse.

- ¿Q-qué haces! – exclama Sakuragi.

- Me voy a bañar, do'aho – dice tranquilamente. Después le mira con un brillo especial en los ojos y añade – ¿Te vienes?

El pelirrojo se queda un momento estático sin saber muy bien por qué, y luego balbucea:

- I-iré m-más ta-tarde…

- Ok.

Rukawa se pone una toalla en la cintura y sale de la habitación en dirección al patio trasero, donde se ubican los baños de aguas termales. Está solo, pues todos sus demás compañeros están todavía deshaciendo las maletas. Al cabo de un rato aparece Sakuragi y entra también en el agua y se sienta a una distancia prudencial. Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio unos minutos. Rukawa está nervioso porque no esperaba tener una oportunidad de hablar con él a solas tan pronto.

Cuando finalmente se decide se levanta y se acerca al pelirrojo hasta sentarse a su lado. Sakuragi le mira con cara de no entender nada. Rukawa coge aire.

- Do'aho yo…

En ese momento se escucha mucho griterío en la posada. Parece que ha llegado otro grupo de inquilinos. La puerta trasera se abre y aparecen nada más y nada menos que los miembros de uno de los equipos rivales del Shohoku.

* * *

**Primer capítulo por: Khira**

**N/A: **Bueno pues aquí empieza el primer capítulo de esta historia en cadena, y el segundo capítulo ya está en marcha por Morgana of Avallon.

Interesadas en participar ya sabéis, mandadme un mail a khira (guión bajo) chan (arroba) hotmail . com o agregadme al messenger. También lo podéis decir por review y dejar vuestro mail, y yo me pondré en contacto con vosotras.

Las únicas reglas son escribir en el mismo tiempo verbal (o sea en presente), y dejar dobles espacios entre párrafos y entre diálogos, además de unas 1000 palabras por capítulo (unas dos páginas en word). Podéis juntar y rejuntar las parejas que queráis y crossovear con la serie que sea, pero al final debería ser un RuHana o un HanaRu (esto es mi opinión y por tanto es negociable, simplemente es que son la pareja más querida).

Aclaraciones: para las que no hayáis leído el manga de Love Hina, Kanako es la hermana de Keitaro y aparece convertida en la regente de la residencia y la convierte en una posada, convirtiendo a las chicas en trabajadoras. Yo he ubicado la historia en ese punto.

Besos!

Khira


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia de un disparate… tras otro.**

**Capítulo 2**

Lo primero que se ve entrar por la puerta de la residencia Hinata es la fantástica y patentada sonrisa del jugador estrella de Ryonan, saludando con un escueto "hola" mientras se rasca la cabeza y mira por todas partes intentando encontrar algo o a alguien con la mirada. Automáticamente, las chicas mayores de la residencia (Naru y Mitsune) se abalanzan sobre él, colmándole de atenciones, a las que el chico sólo puede responder con sonrisas. Pero pronto, el resto del equipo hace acto de aparición, justo en el momento en que Akagi y Miyagi bajaban de las habitaciones.

- ¿Eh¡Akagi! – chilla el más bajito, señalando a la puerta - ¿Qué hacen estos aquí?

- Ehem… - carraspea Uozumi, visiblemente ofendido por el "estos" con que se han dirigido a ellos – hemos venido a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones… aunque veo que no serán nada tranquilas con vosotros por aquí…

- Ya, ya… - Akagi no tiene ningunas ganas de discutir, pero no puede evitar el enfado – en fin, si hubiéramos sabido que…

- ¡Oh¡Es fantástico que nos hayamos encontrado! – le corta rápidamente Sendou – E… esto… ¿habéis venido todos?

- ¿Eh? – los dos chicos del Shohoku se quedan un poco extrañados por la pregunta – claro… - murmura Akagi – no íbamos a dejar a nadie en casa…

- ¡Eh¡A Aya-chan ni tocarla! – empieza a amenazar un enrojecido Miyagi - ¡Que te veo venir!

- Ha ha ha ha no te preocupes, hombre – ríe Sendou – no tengo malas intenciones con tu novia… - "si supieras con quien las tengo… ¿dónde estará?" piensa para sí – bueno, yo voy a ir a mi habitación…

Los chicos de Ryonan suben a sus habitaciones a dejar las cosas. Pero, mientras, en los baños, un mono pelirrojo intenta ver a través de la ventana los causantes de los gritos que ha oído dentro.

- ¡Ya siéntate Sakuragi¿No ves que no vas a ver nada? – "Joder… no te distraigas… estate por mí…"

- Mierda… - dice, volviendo a sentarse en una roca dentro del agua – pero yo quería saber… ¡hey! – su memoria de pez consigue recordar algo - ¿qué ibas a decirme?

- Bien… - Rukawa empieza a acercarse cada vez más, deslizando sus dedos por la piel mojada del pelirrojo - ¿sabes que es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos?

- Q… q… qué… ¿qué coño estás diciendo? – las hormonas de Sakuragi se revolucionan, haciendo enrojecer inmediatamente sus mejillas bajo el tacto del zorro – de…deja de decir estupideces kitsune…

- Hmm – sonríe maliciosamente, acariciando el pelo rojizo del otro chico – estás muy sexy hoy…

- Ahhhh – intenta apartarle, pero las fuerzas le fallan y resbala de la piedra, quedando atrapado bajo el cuerpo del ojiazul – pa…ara de jugar con…migo por favor…

- No estoy jugando do'aho… - su voz suena sensual, su lengua acaricia la mejilla del chico más alto – estás muy rico…

- Yo… yo no… no soy… yo no… - balbucea cerrando los ojos, con el corazón desbocado y notando como su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar inoportunamente.

- Tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo ¿sabes? – su fina mano acaricia el duro bulto bajo la toalla de su compañero – mmmm… me pones a mil…

- Ah… no… por favor… no toques ahí… mmm… - no puede contenerse, su cuerpo reacciona por voluntad propia y se siente incapaz de controlarlo. Pero de repente, se oye un tremendo ruido procedente del vestuario de los baños - ¿Q… qué? Va a venir alguien y…

- Ah… - suspira fastidiado el zorro – tienes razón… vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro rato… te estaré esperando… - y sin más, se levanta y se va por dónde entró.

El pelirrojo se deja caer en el agua. Sus mejillas todavía arden, como el resto de su cuerpo, pero lo único que quiere es levantarse y largarse de ahí… meterse en la cama y dormir hasta que no pueda más. No obstante, el ruido vuelve a oírse en los vestuarios y el evidente problema que tiene todavía entre las piernas le impide levantarse e irse tan campante… ¿y si alguien lo viera? Sus mejillas vuelven a arder al recordar las caricias del kitsune, y vuelve a hundirse en el agua, hasta las orejas.

Pero mientras tanto, en los vestuarios de los baños, cierto chico moreno de tercero se está cambiando para meterse un rato en las aguas termales y relajar su rodilla. Deja su ropa en un pequeño cesto de mimbre y se ata una toalla a la cadera, justo cuando nota unos fuertes brazos agarrarle posesivamente por la cintura y unos labios recorrer con pasión el largo de su cuello.

- Ahh… ¿pero qué…? – empieza a decir, pero su boca es sellada por un beso arrollador, entrando en ella la lengua del otro chico con furioso ímpetu invasor, hasta que se ven obligados a separarse por la falta de aire – Se… Sendou… - jadea, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Mmmm Hisashi… - habla mientras le besa por todas partes, recorriendo con las manos su suave piel – ¿no me has echado de menos?

- Claro… - le acaricia la mejilla, besándole los labios con suavidad – llevamos casi un mes sin vernos…

- Sí – dice el puercoespín haciendo un puchero y abrazándole más fuerte – te he extrañado tanto…

- Yo también – vuelve a besarle, quitándole la camiseta – ven a los baños conmigo… estaremos tranquilos…

- ¡Sí! – sonríe asintiendo como un niño pequeño "No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a follarte… ¡Buf! Calma, calma…"

El puercoespín deja correctamente su ropa en el vestuario y ambos se dirigen a los baños. Al verlos entrar, Hanamichi se esconde tras una roca, temiendo que puedan notar su todavía incontrolada erección incluso bajo el agua… pero lo que puede ver no ayuda ni mucho menos a bajarla…

- Mmm – no para de gemir Sendou, a la vez que acaricia y besa al otro chico – no pararía de besarte en mil años…

- Ah… ¿sólo mil? – se hace el ofendido, notando como la mano de su koi se desliza hasta su culo, intentando penetrar en su entrada – Ah… Akira… aquí no… puede venir alguien…

- Por favor… - le ruega sin parar de besarle - ¿sabes cuánto hace que no lo hacemos?

- Sí… des de antes de los nacionales… pero espera un poco más por favor – le pide mientras le besa y acaricia las mejillas – esta noche… vendré a buscarte…

- ¿De veras? – el corazón le da un salto de la emoción – entonces esta noche… volverás a ser mío.

Ambos siguen besándose apasionadamente, creyéndose completamente solos en los baños, pero tras una roca, un mono pelirrojo intenta enfriar su mente y su cuerpo, poner en claro sus pensamientos, entre excitados y escandalizados.

"Esto no es bueno… no puede ser bueno… está mal… ¡está muy mal! Antes Rukawa me ha puesto como una moto y ahora estos dos… ¿pero qué tienen¿Están saliendo juntos o qué? No puedo creerlo… con la de tías que van tras Sendou… y él… ¡Se está tirando a Mitsui¡Ahhh¡Mi amigo Mitsui es gay¡Y se acuesta con el puercoespín! Pero lo peor de todo es… que me han vuelto a poner cachondo… me estoy volviendo raro… no, raro no, homo… voy a llorar, a suicidarme, me ahogaré aquí mismo… claro que si lo hago no podré volver a sentir las caricias de Rukaw… ¡ahhhhh! Quiero morir…"

- ¡Ah! Mnnnn… Akira, espera… nos van a oír…

"Joder, como gimen… esto es insoportable… al final voy a necesitar mi mano derecha… joder… no es justo… yo que vivía tan feliz pensando en Haruko… ¿eh¿qué pasa? He pensado en Haruko y me ha cortado el rollo… ¡No puede ser¡Rukawa me ha transformado¡Teme kistune! Cuando te pille te voy a… ¡oh, mierda! Otra vez me he empalmado… Quiero llorar…"

* * *

**Segundo capítulo por: Morgana of Avallon**

**N/A: **Aquí está la continuación disparatada de esta historia... muy a mi manera XDD Quienes ya me conocen puede que no se sorprendan... quienes no... bueno, en el mundo siempre tiene que haber rarezas y yo soy la mía propia XD Nada más, espero que os guste y que dejéis un revi si tenéis tiempo (para alabanzas, críticas o tomatazos justificados XD) Bsitos!

Morgana of Avallon


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia de un disparate...tras otro**

**Capítulo 3**

"...quiero...quiero... ¿qué quiero? "

De repente, el pelirrojo nota que el mundo se vuelve borroso y, sin poder hacer nada por mantenerse escondido, cae en medio del baño de aguas termales. Mitsui y Sendou, alertados por el chapoteo del agua, se giran y lo ven hundiéndose con la cara más roja que un tomate.

- ¡Sakuragui! – gritan los dos, y rápidamente se incorporan para ayudarle, pero sin separarse ellos a la vez. El pelirrojo acepta sus manos para salir a la superfície.

En aquel mismo momento, dos de las puertas que dan a los baños se abren a la vez, y dan paso a Haruko Akagi y Kaede Rukawa. Los dos se quedan inmóviles al ver la escena, y mientras Haruko se tapa la boca con las manos y ahoga un gritito, el zorro permanece, aparentemente, impasible.

"Ese maldito idiota... me las va a pagar, eso lo tengo más que claro... hacer un trío con... ¡y además con Sendou, maldita sea! Y pensar que yo casi lo tenía...pues ahora verá¡el muy estúpido se va a enterar de quién soy yo!"

Rukawa se acerca a Haruko, que está delante del baño con los ojos muy abiertos y intentando entender los tartamudeos incomprensibles de Sakuragui para justificar la situación, la coge por la cintura, la mira a los ojos y le da un beso interminable en la boca.

- ¡...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

El grito del pelirrojo cruza todas las puertas y habitaciones de la pensión Hinata, haciendo que todos se pregunten lo que debe haber pasado. Al mismo tiempo, Sakuragui se interroga a si mismo.

"¡NOOO¿Qué ha hecho la maldita Haruko¡Me ha quitado a mi Rukawa! Que voy a hacer ahora, no lo podré soport... espera un momento¡me he equivocado! Quería decir¿qué ha hecho el maldito Rukawa¡Me ha quitado a mi zorro! Eso es. Ajá. Nadie me va a quitar a mi z... oh, no, me he vuelto a equivocar... a ver, Sakuragui, respira profundamente, así. Bien. Estoy listo para decirlo¿QuéhahechoelmalditoRukawa?MehaquitadoamiHaruko! Eso es, eso es. ¿Por qué me he equivocado tantas veces? Será porque... ¿no tengo demasiado claro cuál de los dos me importa más¿O SI LO TENGO Y NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO?"

Mientras Sakuragui se debate consigo mismo, Haruko alucina en mil colores. Sus ojos se han convertido en corazones gigantescos, y no deja de decir :

"Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa..."

Hasta que, imitando a Sakuragui, empieza a caer lentamente hacia el agua. Cuando Rukawa ya ha decidido dejar que se ahogue tranquilamente, Ayako la coge por detrás y la vuelve a colocar en posición.

- ¿Se puede saber qué han sido esos gritos? – pregunta la mánager.

- Eso, eso¿qué han sido esos gritos? – repite Ryota, que ha seguido a Ayako por toda la pensión y ahora está a su lado. Rukawa se encoge de hombros, y simplemente dice señalando a los baños con la cabeza:

- Será mejor que os lo expliquen esos tres.

- ¿No hay ningún herido, verdad?

- Eso, eso¿no hay ningún herido, verdad?

- Aparte del idiota ahogado, no. – responde Rukawa. Ayako le mira sorprendida.

- ¿Sakuragui se ha ahogado?

- Eso, eso¿Sakuragui se ha ahogado?

Un asentimiento por parte de Rukawa y una mirada fulminante de Ayako a Ryota cierran la situación, y se van a ayudar a Sendou y Mitsui a subir a Sakuragui hacia arriba. Una vez en tierra firme, el "ahogado" parece recuperar la cabeza, y se va corriendo hacia la habitación que tiene asignada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – pregunta Sendou con una ceja arqueada y sorprendido.

- Ni puñetera idea. ¿Por cierto, vosotros sois... sois...? – lo interroga Ryota.

- Si. n.n – responde la estrella del Ryonan, ante el sonrojo visible de su pareja.

Sakuragui no se deja ver el pelo hasta la hora de cenar, cuando todos ya empiezan a preocuparse por su estado mental. Baja las escaleras un poco ruborizado, y sin decir nada más que un "hola" rápido y por obligación, pregunta por su sitio.

- ¡Ah, no, ni hablar! – grita al ver que tenía que sentarse entre Haruko y Rukawa.

Los demás se miran entre ellos sorprendidos, seguros de que a Sakuragui le encantaría sentarse al lado de su amada Haruko, así que el pelirrojo no tiene más remedio que ocupar su asiento.

Solo servirles el primer plato, empieza a comer como un poseso, con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada. Haruko le mira intimidada, y Rukawa fastidiado, deseando romper el hielo de la mesa, así que, cuando tiene la oportunidad, le ordena:

- Pásame la sal.

Sakuragui se tira hacia detrás de la silla, sin respirar y mirando a Rukawa, que no entiende nada, con el corazón desbocado. Lentamente, acerca la mano a la sal y se la tiende a Rukawa, de manera que sus manos se rozan un instante y a Sakuragui le recorre un escalofrío agradable.

- Sakuragui¿me acercas el arroz? – le pregunta educadamente y con una sonrisa Haruko, unos instantes después. El pobre pelirrojo tiene una reacción parecida a la de antes, y con una mano muy temblorosa, le pasa el arroz a la hermana de Akagi.

- ¡Gracias! – dice ella. Sakuragui nota cosquillas en el estómago, y se ve incapaz de comer nada más, aunque algunos de los platos que había eran de sus favoritos.

Mientras todos hablan y comen tranquilamente, él discute consigo mismo, intentando ignorar las miradas de amor y las sonrisas que Haruko le dirige a Rukawa, que por su parte, la ignora totalmente, y mantiene una conversación con Sendou basada en la utilidad de los monosílabos.

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! – grita de pronto Sakuragui en medio de todos, poniéndose de pie. Los demás le miran con curiosidad y sorpresa, y él añade:

- ¡Ya de decidido cuál de los dos me gusta más! -

Haruko, sin saber que ella forma parte del dilema, sigue mirando a Rukawa, que deja la conversación con Sendou y mira a Sakuragui con los ojos llenos de esperanza. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos un momento, para después volver a abrirlos y decir con voz grave, fuerte y pausada:

- Y la persona que me gusta más es...

* * *

**Tercer capítulo por: Merjonic**

**N/A: **Hi! Aquí Merjonic, con uno de los siguientes capítulos de esta historia. Espero que os guste esta continuación, y de paso, pido perdón a los que estabais leyendo el Revolution... de verdad, actualizaré en cuanto pueda, pero he tenido problemas con el ordenador y se me ha borrado todo.

Disfrutad el fic!

Merjonic


	4. Chapter 4

**Historia de un disparate… tras otro.**

**Capítulo 4**

- Y la persona que me gusta más es…

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedan mirando fijamente al pelirrojo esperando ansiosos, unos más que otros, la respuesta de Hanamichi.

- ¿A qué te refieres Sakuragi? – pregunta tranquilamente Haruko ya que ella está muy ocupada intentando llamar la atención de Rukawa para repetir ese beso y no le interesa que nadie la moleste.

- Pues veras Haruko….- comienza a decir Sakuragi – Ya se de quién estoy enamorado…- mira nervioso a Haruko y después a Rukawa – Y ess….

- WAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos quedan boquiabiertos ante semejante grito que se escucha por toda la residencia.

- ¿Qué… qué ha sido ese grito? - pregunta Haruko asustada aprovechando el momento para agarrarse al brazo de Kaede, totalmente apoyada en él, el cual al sentir semejante agarre mira con desprecio a la muchacha y aparta su extremidad de forma brusca de manera que la chica de ojos azules queda tirada al suelo con un gran sonido.

- Haruko no hagas ruido… tenemos que averiguar que fue ese grito – dice serio Sakuragi y todos asienten comenzando a caminar dejando atrás a una Haruko con rastros de sangre en su frente por la caída.

-"Ya veo como se preocupan por mí…"- piensa la pequeña Akagi una vez sola y comienza a llorar de forma escandalosa por sentirse tan frustrada.

El grupo encabezado por Sakuragi camina hacia los baños termales por decisión de todos ya que les parecía que de allí había provenido semejante chillido.

Una vez llegan, entran en él y allí encuentran a Ishi con la mirada perdida pero con un semblante muy nervioso ya que su cuerpo está tenso y tiembla ligeramente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta acercándose al muchacho el capitán Akagi. -¿Fuiste tú quién gritó?

Pero Ishi tan sólo atina a levantar su brazo y señalar hacia el agua.

Todos miran hacia el lugar indicado y entre el vapor consiguen ver un cuerpo flotando en las aguas.

- ¡Kogure! – exclaman todos al reconocer su silueta.

El primero en acercarse es Mitsui el cual se sumerge en el líquido para ir a sacar de allí al castaño. No lleva sus lentes y se le ve bastante pálido y con la piel rugosa, señal inequívoca de que ha estado bastante rato en el agua.

- ¡Kogure!- grita el jugador número catorce del Shohoku una vez lo deja en el suelo y todos se colocan alrededor formando un corro.

-Veréis, yo ahora iba a bañarme cuando vi un cuerpo flotando y…y… - se intenta explicar Ishi con un cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¿Por qué habrá intentado suicidarse? – pregunta en voz alta un Hanamichi que no dejaba de mirar horrorizado al Cuatro Ojos.

- Idiota… ¿quién te ha dicho que fue un suicidio y no un accidente? - le contradice Rukawa con total indiferencia.

A él le importa muy poco todo lo relacionado con Kogure…más bien empieza a odiarlo por haber llamado tanto la atención de todos con su supuesto "suicidio" o "accidente". Sakuragi habría estado a punto de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos sino hubiese sido por todos estos estorbos…

"Menuda banda de do'ahos…" – piensa para después largarse del lugar y se va directamente hacia su habitación para poder dormir un buen rato tranquilamente, antes de que Hanamichi también se marche a dormir… Debía dormir ahora que todos estaban entretenidos para después, en la noche, cuando el pelirrojo regresara, poder lanzarse encima de él… - "Me da igual que ese torpe esté enamorado de esa niña tonta…pienso violarlo si es necesario" – piensa ya yéndose con una risita lujuriosa.

Volviendo a Kogure, todos siguen muy preocupados por él.

- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué te has tenido que ir Kogure…? Yo…yo te amaba tanto…- hablaba Mitsui mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿QUÉ! – exclama un cabreado Sendoh ante las palabras de su pareja.

Mitsui, al escuchar esa exclamación por parte de su novio, recuerda que él está allí, así que se levanta rápidamente de al lado de Kiminobu para dirigirse a Akira.

- Ayy… Akira… tú sabes que lo digo en broma… jeje – rie nervioso ante la mirada gélida de su pareja. – Sabes que yo te amo a ti…

Sendoh comienza a caminar para alejarse del lugar, pero Mitsui lo sigue hablándole sin parar sobre la supuesta broma y de sus sentimientos hacia él.

- ¿Seguro que no me mientes? – pregunta el puercoespín.

- Claro…y ahora te lo demostraré…

Y ambos se marchan a la habitación del jugador del Ryonan. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Algo evidente…

Una vez se marcha la parejita, Kogure se incorpora del suelo rápidamente.

- ¿Se ha ido Mitsui¿Para eso yo me fingí muerto?...BUAAAAAAAAHH… - comienza a sollozar el castaño.

Todos se lo quedan viendo con cara de interrogante mientras que miles de gotitas se escampan por sus cabezas.

- ¿Entonces sólo nos hiciste creer que te había sucedido algo para hacer que Mitsui se quedara a tu lado? – pregunta atónito Akagi.

- Emmm….sí- contesta Kiminobu con una risilla nerviosa al ser descubierto. - ¿Verdad que es divertido….? Jeje. – prosiguió.

Todos tienen que retener sus enormes ganas de matarlo de verdad ante semejante susto, pero sólo se conforman con dar media vuelta e irse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir.

- ¡Ey¿Pero nadie piensa ayudarme con esta herida que me he hecho sin querer en la cabeza…? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH….- vuelve llorar haciendo pucheros un Kogure al verse solo y despreciado.

Por otro lado, Hanamichi llega a su habitación dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente para esperar un nuevo día.

"Ese maldito Cuatro Ojos hizo que no pudiera declararme…" – piensa un enfadado pelirrojo mientras da un fuerte portazo al haber entrado a la alcoba.

Tal ruido despierta al Kitsune que, al ver quien había llegado, le sale una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

- Al fin llegaste… do'aho…

Hanamichi siente como un escalofrío le recorre todo su cuerpo. Aquella noche no iba a ser tan tranquila como hubiese deseado.

Rukawa se levanta de su futón y se acerca de forma felina a Sakuragi.

- Te estaba esperando…- y después le propicia un apasionado beso en los labios que hace estremecer a Hanamichi.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo por: Ran**

**N/A: **Holaaa! Pues aquí os traigo yo el cuarto capitulo - Espero que os guste a todos! La verdad es que intenté que Kogure interfiriera en la relación de Sendoh y Mitsui, pero al final, el pobre Kogure no lo consiguió y se ha quedado más solo que la una…UU Aix y Haruko! XDDD Quería hacerla quedar mal¿y qué mejor que el desprecio de todos? XDD Todos han pasado de ella! Muahahaha!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ò.o Y bueno…nyose que más decir ò.oU Que gracias a todos por leer! 0


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia de un disparate… tras otro**

**Capítulo 5**

Sus ojos azules le miran felino al tiempo que sonríe.

- Bueno… tu siempre has dicho que soy un zorro, no? - Maúlla- Pues vas a ver de lo que es capaz…

- Pe…pe…pero - Se arrincona contra la pared intentando hacer caso a su cerebro superior (nos referimos obviamente al que está situado más arriba, porque en cuestión de tamaño podemos dudar cual de los dos es más grande) - Yo…yo…yo…

- Tú…tú…tú… Tú serás mío! - Y se abalanza sobre Hanamichi al tiempo que despierta. No cierta parte que ya hacía rato que lo había hecho, si no Hanamichi, puesto que para regocijo de la autora todo era un sueño.

- Sí! Sí! Sí! Sí! Hazme tuyo Ru… - Jadea varias veces, abre los ojos y mira hacia todos los rincones de la oscura habitación. Rozan las tres de la mañana y el protagonista de sus fantasías se encuentra sumido en un sueño bastante húmedo, y algo parecido al que él ha vivido instantes atrás. _"Hazme tuyo Ru…" _Se asusta. Es más, se pone paranoico. _"Soy maricón?"._ Su desbordante imaginación empieza a tomar forma, él sobre una carroza con unos pantalones mucho más cortos de los que el suele llevar de cuero y gritando "_Estoy locaaaa!"._

No puede ser, no puede ser… Sale a tomar el aire a la terraza. "Rukawa no está bueno… Bueno, sí un poco, pero lo envidio, no lo quiero. Aunque ayer en las duchas yo… yo… yo…". Ayer en las duchas él tuvo que correr hacia el baño porque al cerebro inferior le importaba un comino lo que pensara el superior.

"Cerebro inferior a base: Rukawa tiene un buen culo

base a neurona: Rukawa tiene un buen culo

Neurona a cerebro superior: Rukawa tiene un buen culo

Cerebro superior a neurona: Rukawa no tiene un buen culo. Haruko tiene un buen culo

Neurona a base: Rukawa tiene un buen culo y Haruko también.

Base a cerebro inferior: Rukawa tiene mejor culo que Haruko

Cerebro inferior (a su royo): Rukawa tiene un buen culo: Cerebro inferior se empalma"

Y todo esto ocurrió en apenas unos segundos. _"Hombre… la verdad es que su culo no esta nada mal…"_

**8:35: La misión**

- Ehem, ehem… A ver, equipo! – Les llama la atención- A ver… Gruuuuummmm! (Onomatopeya referente al gruñido del gorila)

- Oh… El eslabón perdido al ataque!

- Ignoraré eso. Para evitar rivalidades… Jugaremos a algo!

- Básquet, Básquet!

- Luego, luego… Este juego se llama las misiones. – Y a la mente de muchos acude la postura de homónimo nombre. La sonrisa pervertida de muchos se borra al ver el semblante. Pues no, no jugarán al teto. Al menos no hoy - En estos papeles hay una buena acción junto al nombre de un compañero. Si le hacéis dicha "buena acción" a dicho compañero, él os dará su papel. El ganador será el que haga todas las buenas acciones.

- Y que ganamos con eso?

- El servicio al completo durante un día del compañero que elija.- A más de uno se le ocurre que pedir- Y el que pierda, algo muy humillante… iré pasando el recipiente con los papeles… No se vale mirar!

- Jejejejejejejeje, jejejejeje cof, cof, cof… Jejejejejejeje- Una risa malévola se escucha de fondo - Jejejejejejeje, cof… cof… Me cago en todo, porqué me daría mí por fumar durante dos años… Jejejejejeje!

- Te pasa algo, Mitsui?

- Eh? No… - Mira mezquino al frente - Claro que no…

- Oye va - Insiste Sendoh mientras se frota contra su espalda- Que a mi me lo puedes decir, verdad?

- Bueno… digamos que cambié ligeramente las misiones que había que hacer… muchos "buenos" favores.

**11:48: La primera prueba**

**Ra, ra, ra…**

- Me cago en todo. Las cambio y me va a tocar a mí la peor, es que tiene cojones. La última gracia que hago vamos…- Murmura cabreado mientras va de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando algo.

- Mitsui…- Se abalanza contra la puerta, cerrándola y dejándole una nariz bonita a quien está detrás

- Ya voy, ya voy… Esperadme en el gimnasio.- _"Te encuentras bien"_ pregunta Kogure al otro bando de la puerta. Él responde que sí mientras sigue buscando algo por cada rincón de la habitación.

Han decidido jugar a básquet (para variar, que otra cosa podrían hacer?) Por suerte hay una cancha libre a pocos metros de la posada. Shohoku contra Ryonan, para variar un poco también. Bueno, le da igual, él sólo tiene que hacer el ridículo durante un par de segundos. Mira por última vez el papel… Pero que demonios había yo fumado cuando decidí cambiar esto? Piensa al tiempo que recuerda que su cuerpo era más rico en pastillas que la fábrica de la aspirina. Ya lo ha encontrado, espero que nadie tenga un móvil con el que inmortalizar el momento…

- Sendoh, pásala!- Sendoh la pasa a Koshino y continúa corriendo hasta quedar situado debajo de la canasta. El base le devuelve la pelota, que va a impactar contra su cara. Nadie puede estar más impactado que él.

En mitad de la cancha está él, con una falda plisada y una camiseta que se ajusta excesivamente a sus pectorales. Lleva un par de pompones que, con semblante humillado, empieza a agitar.

- Ra, ra, ra! – Salta abriéndose de piernas - Sendoh ganará! Re, re, re… Contrincante va a perder! Sendoh está muy bueno – Se abre de piernas- Y mira cómo me meneo! Olé! Yiha! – Hace la rueda y la triple pirueta mortal- Dadme una S!

- S! - Corean todos, aún algo estupefactos.

- Dadme una E!

-E!

- Dadme una N!

- Dadme una D…- Se ve arrastrado por el brazo hacia unos matorrales.- D… Oh…Mnnn

Nadie se da cuenta de que Sendoh ha desparecido, y continúan jugando.

**15:32: La cita**

**Fantasmas**

- Ha…Ha… Haruko! Yo te quiero decir que…

- Que quieres Hanamichi? – Pregunta con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Yo…

- Quieres que esta noche vayamos a dar una vuelta!

- Qué?- Él le iba a decir que había descubierto su sexualidad y que, lo sentía mucho por todas las mujeres que se iban a quedar desamparadas en el mundo, pero que no podría corresponder su amor porque su amor platónico… bueno, más bien carnal, era Rukawa. Pero le sabía mal destrozar el corazón de la pobre Haruko, sería muy difícil que le olvidase. Además, debía dejarse de tonterías. Tenía que sentar cabeza y casarse con una mujer sensata como ella… Adiós, Rukawa. Adiós polvo de aquella noche- Sí! Sí… Iré contigo, Haruko.

- Ah, sí, a… Dale, Dale, Dale… UuuUuU, A MÁS, AHÍ, O SÍ!- Se escucha desde unos matorrales lejanos.

- Hanamichi… son fantasmas? Qué miedo…

Pero Haruko no sabía que temería algo peor…

**23:20: La cita II**

**Cabecita (rapadita) roja y el zorro feroz…**

Iba caminando por las poco iluminadas calles que desembocaban del balneario. Su vida promiscua había finalizado, Haruko la esperaba dispuesta a que ambos empezaran una relación formal. Vio a alguien bajo un afarola con la bombilla rota.

- Mnnn

- Rukawa… lo siento, no tengo tiempo he quedado con Haruka

- Con la gua… con la hermana del capitán!- Y, aunque no había bombilla alguna, en su mente empezó a iluminarse una idea perfecta…- Pues… yo he visto que iba por allí

- Pero si habíamos quedado en el parque de al lado…

- Te habrás confundido, torpe…

- Puede - Sonríe- Pues hasta mañana, zorro.

Y, como astuto que era, el zorro corrió por el camino que había al lado del que había indicado a Cabecita roja, para así llegar antes a la cita y comérselo todo…todo, y todo. Allí, una frágil y bastante imbécil adolescente esperaba a Cabecita roja bajo un árbol de cerezo.

- Rukawa… eres tú!- Dijo ella azorada y muy emocionada.

- Emn… tú… Dame tu ropa y vuelve a la pensión

- Oh… - "Rukawa quiere hacerme suya… me ama y por eso quiere que consumamos nuestra pasión… " y al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad, se desnudó y volvió , tan emocionada ella, a la pensión Hinata.- Mi habitación es la 103! Te esperaré… impaciente

- Si ya…- Y sin tiempo que perder, el zorro prosiguió su plan.

- 806 escaleras… no me jodas, vamos, que no podíamos haber quedado en aquel parque…- Llegaba jadeando Cabecita Roja por las escaleras. Calló en cuanto vio a su futura chica de espaldas, bajo un árbol de cerezo. El aire hacía bailar su pelo… algo más corto de lo que recordaba… y mecía también su falda.- Haruko!

- Hanamichi- Contestó con voz de falsete el zorro disfrazado- He esperado tanto nuestro encuentro…- Cabecita Roja se acercó a la chica.

- Uy Haruko… te veo más alta…- Dijo cuando notó que apenas le sacaba un par de centímetros.

- Para llegar mejor a tus labios…- Y se giró mientras devoraba con pasión contenida la boca del pelirrojo. Que pronto dejó de contener para besar su cuello.

- Mn… y que ojos tan rasgados… y tan azules…

- Para que me veas mejor…

- Y que pecho tan… plano?

- Para poder abrazarte mejor!

- Y qué… y qué… y qué demonios es eso tan grande que tienes ahí abajo?- E impacto de espaldas contra el cerezo tras el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Su dulce Haruko era un travestido!

- Esto es…- dijo con voz viril - Para follarte mejor! - Y un tenue haz de luna iluminó el verdadero rostro del zorro…

* * *

**Quinto capítulo por: Narumi Hikawa**

**N/A:** … Sin comentarios. El humor no es lo mío… lo dejamos ahí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Historia de un disparate… tras otro.**

**Capitulo 6 (por Syry)**

Sakuragi de la impresión dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Su mente funcionaba a mil por hora a la vez que gritaba a un zorrito perverso:

- Vade retro Satanás, no te acerques a mi maldito zorro.

- Mmm… no te resistas… serás mío… sé que lo deseas.

- "Mierda, lo que dice es verdad ¡no! Yo… yo amo a la repipi de Haruko… ¿desde cuando la llamo repipi? Joder… es que Rukawa… el kitsune ¡está para follárselo hasta con ropa! Nooooo, Sakuragi contrólate… por favor mini Sakuragi… ¡no despiertes!

Rukawa se acercaba peligrosamente a un acojonado Sakuragi… solo dos pasos más y lo tendría a su alcance, cuando…

Un ruido, entre extraño y común los alertó de que no estaban solos en aquel lugar, y encima les había interrumpido su sesión de…¿te amo y deseo pero no te acerques que no… ¿quiero?. Bueno, ambos decidieron dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, sigilosamente se volvieron y se quedaron atónitos:

Los dos grandes gorilas de la excursión, es decir, Akagi y Uozumi, se besaban ardientemente y sin descanso, sin reparar en que los estaban observando, sus manos recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo del otro, mientras trabajosamente intentaban quitarse la ropa… consiguiéndolo.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos, y una ligera capa de sudor hacía que sus pieles brillasen bajo la tenue luz de la luna, abandonaron la boca amada, se tumbaron en el suelo, y se dispusieron a hacer la famosa postura del kamasutra: el 69… masculino totalmente.

Dicho acto provocó en los observadores unas ganas de vomitar tremendas, aunque tenían que aguantar también la risa pues era como observar a una pareja de gorilas follando en su entorno natural… Pero lo cierto es que un poco si que se excitaban, imaginándose a ellos hacerlo… ambos se sonrojaron por pensar en eso.

Un par de gritos ensordecedores se escuchó en el ambiente, los gori… digo capitanes se habían corrido en la boca ajena y tragado el elixir expulsado por sus miembros. Satisfechos, aunque agotados, la extraña pareja se levantó y vistió entre fogosos besos. Acto seguido se marcharon muy felices.

Sakuragi no sabía dónde meterse, ahora sí que estaba a merced del kitsune, y encima estaba terriblemente excitado. Se volvió y vio al kitsune que estaba de espaldas a él, todavía vestido con la ridícula falda.

Vio como mecía el viento, lentamente sus cabellos y aquella imagen le gustó, sabía que le gustaba un poco el moreno pero¿cómo reconocerlo?; sus amigos se reirían y el equipo le repudiaría, aunque dudaba que les echaran después de haber visto "eso", mas no podía arriesgarse. O sí. Sin pensarlo mucho, agarró del brazo a Kaede y literalmente lo estampó contra un árbol cercano a la par que lo acorralaba con su cuerpo.

- Auch... que demo...

Kaede no pudo seguir hablando porque Hana lo besó, entre rudo, dulce e inexperto. Kaede, aunque impresionado, se dejó guiar por esos labios, que siempre anheló besar. Rodeó a Hana por el cuello y se apretó contra él buscando mayor contacto. El pelirrojo rodeó la fina cintura con sus morenos y fuertes brazos y acarició con una mano toda la extensión de la espalda y, con la otra, masajeaba sus firmes, redondas y prietas nalgas.

Kaede nunca se imaginó ser el uke, de hecho, desde el principio decidió ser el seme pero, la verdad, no le molestaba eso de ser uke. Es más, le apetecía demasiado. Ansioso un poco por tener dentro de sí a Hana, deslizó las manos por el pecho sobre la camisa y al llegar hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, sacó por fuera la camisa y empezó a desabotonarla desde abajo hasta arriba.

Cuando la desabrochó del todo, hizo que resbalara por los hombros de Sakuragi y este, muy a su pesar, dejó de acariciar al zorro para quitarse completamente la camisa. Luego imitó al moreno, quitándole así la ridícula camisa con volantes rosa que llevaba, dejando a la vista el hermoso y blanquecino torso de Rukawa.

Abandonó la boca del ojiazul y atendió a ese manjar que se mostraba ante él. Beso, mordió, y chupó toda la piel que Rukawa le exponía, dedicando especial atención a las tetillas rosadas. Al llegar al filo de la falda, decidió que ya era hora de quitar tan estúpida e inservible prenda y, después de desabrocharla, dejo al moreno solo con unos graciosos slips decorados con monitos rojos (UU).

El moreno decidió que, aunque fuese el uke, no se quedaría atrás y procedió a despojar al pelirrojo de sus últimas prendas: el pantalón y el boxer. Hana no se quedo atrás y compartiendo la urgencia del moreno despojó a este de su slip. Por fin desnudos, se abrazaron y besaron intensamente. Ya estaban por fin, piel contra piel, sintiendo el uno al otro, como desearon estar desde hacía mucho, para un consciente y para el otro inconscientemente.

Hana deslizó una mano por el pliegue de las nalgas y, con un dedo, penetró al moreno para prepararlo. Al instante Kaede sintió un poco de molestia, de escozor, pero nada de dolor. Poco a poco, el inexperto dedo de Sakuragi le dilató, y también, poco a poco, la molestia se convirtió en placer.

Con un segundo dedo si que consiguió hacerle un poco de daño a Kaede, pues soltó un pequeño gritito. Intentó parar pero el ojiazul le instó a seguir. Así que con paciencia y cuidado siguió dilatándolo. El tercero, creyó Kaede que le iba a doler, pero su entrada se había acostumbrado a las invasiones anteriores lo suficiente para hacer que el tercer digito no le causase un gran dolor. En cierto momento, Hana toco con sus dedos la próstata de Kaede, haciéndole sentir una explosión de placer.

Ambos estaban ansiosos, la noche se cernía negruzca sobre ellos, y el tiempo se expiraba así que Hana, sin dejar de besar los labios de Kaede, saco sus dedos y se posicionó en la postura correcta: suspendiendo a Kaede en el aire, agarrándolo de las caderas y con las piernas de Kaede puestas (rodeando) firmemente sus caderas, su miembro en la entrada del moreno.

Poco a poco con delicadeza, penetró al pelinegro, que tenía cerrados fuertemente los ojos para contener las lagrimillas de dolor pues, aunque Hana era delicado, esa era la primera vez para el pelinegro y dolía mucho. El pelirrojo, espero gentilmente hasta que el ojiazul dio la señal, ondulando las caderas. Comenzaron con un interminablemente lento mete saca. Hana, besaba el cuello blanquecino del pelinegro mientras con una mano masajeaba el miembro de Kaede.

Cuando ambos sintieron la cercanía del orgasmo, Hana aumento el ritmo de los embates, tanto de su cadera como el de su mano. Al cabo de poco, ambos alcanzaron el climax por escasos segundos de diferencia y, agotados, se dejaron caer. Hana salió cuidadosamente del moreno y se tumbó a su lado.

Kaede, luego de regular su respiración, habló.

- Wow, eso ha estado genial, un poco doloroso al principio pero... wow...

- Sí, ha sido fabuloso...

- Oye Hana...

- ?

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?

**Quinto capítulo por: Syry**

**N/A:** (se ve a Syry detrás de una gran pared de hormigón, defendiéndose de las balas que lanzan las fans de la historia) -lo siento de verdad, se que me tardé mucho, no tengo perdón... también se que soy pésima escritora y la regue, pero... por piedad a las otras escritoras y un poco por mi dejen reviews y sigan leyendo la historia.

Syry


	7. Chapter 7

**Historia de un disparate… tras otro.**

**Capítulo 7 (por Astrea)**

Aún era noche cerrada. La oscuridad lo dominaba todo, inclusive el corazón de Hanamichi Sakuragi, que ante la pregunta del zorro se encontraba desarmado... ¡un momento!... ¿desarmado?

No señor, lo que le pasaba era la confirmación del tópico: los hombres piensan con la polla. Su miembro cobró vida propia y se metió por el apretado ano de Kaede Rukawa como quien no quiere la cosa. Y él no había puesto resistencia, por supuesto. Faltaría mas, a nadie le amarga un polvo.

Vamos, que no tenia ni zorra (nunca mejor dicho) idea de que sentía por Rukawa (exceptuando ponerle muy cachondo). En un último intento de demostrar que tenía neuronas funcionando preparo varias respuestas:

a) Esto no es real, ha sido tu imaginación

b) La Noche me confunde

c) Estaba poseído por Hanamichi junior

Pero no podía contestar y romperle el corazón. Con esa carita que le ponía Rukawa, anhelante, esperando una respuesta. "Si es que está para comérselo, lamerlo, besarlo, darle por... ¡basta! Hanamichito, cállate de una vez o te castigo metiéndote en agua fría."

Después de dejar claro quien mandaba interiormente, el pelirrojo se decidió a hablar—Etto... yo...

—Chica de la trenza por fin te encuentro— aparecieron unos brazos masculinos atrapando por detrás a Hanamichi y palpándole el pecho. Al momento se apartaron—Tú no eres mi diosa pelirroja. ¿Se puede saber quien eres?— Continuo sin dar tiempo al otro chico emitir sonido alguno— Cuando te preguntan el nombre debes presentarte ¡maleducado!. Muy bien me presentaré yo primero. Soy Tatewaki Kuno, el trueno azul del instituto Furinkan.

Kuno se aproximo amenazante a Sakuragi–¿dónde has escondido a la chica de la trenza?

—Vete por ahí a cagar a la vía— dijo el pelirrojo mandándolo a la luna de una patada.

Otra vez a solas con la mirada expectante del moreno. El pelirrojo tomó aire.

—Rukawa, esto ha sido precipitado. Necesito pensarlo —"anda ¿pero es que piensas? Le dijo Hana Jr al cerebro."

—Bien, te doy hasta mañana por la noche— contestó el zorro resignado. Estaba un poco harto de perseguirlo y si le daba una respuesta negativa trataría de olvidarlo.

Regresaron a la posada en silencio. Rukawa se acostó enseguida. Hanamichi no podía conciliar el sueño y salió a despejarse. ¿De verdad quiso a la hermana del capitán? No le inspiraba ni remotamente los candentes sentimientos que Kaede.

Ayako estaba levantada, parecía que también tenía problemas para dormir. Intrigado, el pelirrojo la preguntó.

—Haruko esta rara—explicó la chica de rizos— se pasó la noche en pelota picada y ha pillado un resfriado de narices. Encima dice que se lo ordenó Rukawa. Eso es imposible, si todos sabemos que Rukawa pierde mas aceite que la furgoneta de los Village People.

Se sentía culpable por Haruko. Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Rukawa el uniforme. Fue a verla, mientras Ayako buscaba alguna medicina. La habitación desprendía un aire siniestro y estaba dominada por la penumbra. El pelirrojo llegó hasta el borde de la cama, donde estaba Haruko enfiebrecida, tumbada cuan larga era.

Miro al chico, sin enfocar la vista, y susurró con la voz ronca— Es la verdad. Te voy a contar un secreto: En ocasiones veo Rukawas.

En cuanto la manager regresó, Sakuragi salió corriendo ¡No aguantaba un minuto al lado de aquella obsesa de Rukawa!

La mañana siguiente llegó. Todos se reunieron después del desayuno, con la excepción de Rukawa y Sakuragi que se encontraban perdidos no se sabía donde. Y Mitsui y Sendo, que según ellos se habían ido de excursión a explorar los maravillosos sitios que les ofrecía la naturaleza... para dar rienda suelta a sus (bajos) instintos.

—Hola—les saludó animosamente Kanako—Hoy incorporamos un nuevo servicio de aeróbic matutino. Miro el reloj—El monitor estará al venir.

En efecto, apareció un joven de rostro atractivo, muy bien conocido por los presentes:

Nada mas ni menos que Fujima, con unas mallas ajustadas a cada músculo de su cuerpo— me gustaría saber quien cojones me ha dado este uniforme— protestó mientras se sacaba el azulado tanga exterior de la partición de su perfecto trasero.—Me cagüento— soltó en cuanto vio a las plantillas del Shohoku y el Ryonan que se habían quedado helados. No era para menos: entre que el uniforme era de colores chillones y el buen rollito que tenía parecía un teletubbie

Que se le iba a hacer, estaba sin un duro. Y el trabajo es el trabajo.

Enchufó la cadena musical. Y se puso de espaldas al grupo a realizar los... esto... ejem... ¿ejercicios?. Los presentes ahogaron un jadeo. Kenji tenia un culo 10, lo miraras por donde lo miraras tenia un cartel puesto de pellízcame.

"Guapamericonchu" 

Huevecillo a un lado, huevecillo al otro.

Apretó la nalga derecha, contrajo la izquierda.

"Sopa de caracol, chupi pa ti, chupi pa mi" 

"Si, te vamos a dar "chupi a ti"" pensaron los numerosos pares de ojos que presenciaban la escena, con un misil tierra-aire entre las piernas apuntando al trasero de Fujima.

—Abrir las piernas.

Todos giraban la cabeza observando la posturita de marras. La fatalidad se cernía sobre Kenji, que estaba a punto de ser el centro de una orgía.

Pero algo inesperado hizo acto de aparición: no era un pájaro, no era un avión ¡Era Hanagata!

— Como pudiste engañarme así— exclamó señalando a Fujima.

—¡Oh no! que esta enganchado a "Adoración de Alcotranes"— lamentó el capitán del Shoyo

—Pongo a dios por testigo de que el culito de Fujima no volvera a pasar hambre— juró, a lo suyo, Toru, con la vista al cielo.

—Ahora—se escuchó, y un grupo de primates se tiró encima de Hanagata, atándolo y amordazándolo.

El ausente pelirrojo, estaba pensativo en recepción, sabía lo que sentía por el zorro, pero no quería cagarla más. Llamo a Yohei.

—Moshi, moshi— le contestó su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Que moshi ni que coño, este fic está en cristiano.

—Vale. Un momento. No digas nada. Sé lo que te pasa, quieres consejo...

—Osti tú¿cómo lo sabes?

—Fácil, en el 90 de los jodidos fics soy tu consejero y amigo del alma cuando en realidad quiero dejarte el culo como la bandera de nuestro amado país.

—Que cosas mas bonitas me dices.

—Y sé mas aun, el julapa de Rukawa te ha engatusado. Es que estoy enganchado, mira este, que pedazo trama: Rukawa es daltónico y se pega un chichonazo de cuidado al confundir el color del semáforo, llevándose por delante a una viejecita con la bicicleta. Queda moribundo. Tu le confundes con tu difunto perro, lo recoges, lo cuidas. Al principio pensabas venderlo en el mercado negro pero te cuenta una terrible historia: su padrastro le pone para comer chistorra todos los días y le despierta con los remixes de "Cañita Brava". Te apiadas de él. Te lo tiras. Te das cuenta de que lo tuyo por Haruko era un capricho y estas hasta las trancas por el zorro. Pero la abuelita atropellada se muere. Rukawa presa de los remordimientos se intenta suicidar bebiéndose un litro de lejía barata. No muere si no que se hace adicto a la lejía. Pero vuestro amor puede con todo y lo salvas. Os vais de viaje a Italia entre arrumacos. Un drag queen se enamora perdidamente de tu hermosa cabellera. Resulta ser un mafioso de la Cosa Nostra y primo hermano segundo de Sendo por parte de tía abuela. Te secuestra. Te tortura, obligándote a usar de por vida unos calzoncillos de esparto. Rukawa no te puede encontrar. Se vuelve loco. Lo encierran en un manicomio. Un buen día, viendo un documental de la conducta sexual de los monos rojos de la Selva Parda lo recuerda todo. Te salva asaltando tu prisión asaltándola a lo Rambo. Tu agradecido te tatúas "amor de zorro" en tu nalga derecha. Sois felices y coméis perdices.

—... Yohei... esto... ¡es una vergüenza!

—Ya te digo¡te tendrían que liar conmigo!

—No hombre que no, lo del tatuaje. Mi nalga buena es la izquierda.

—Si me la dejaras ver...

—Va a ser que no... bueno aconséjame

—Haber que tenemos por aquí... una frase buena para declararte: Yo soy tu padre.

—¡YOHEI!

—¡Ah no! que eso es otra cosa. ... Cuero... bondage... sm... fetichismo... estas chicas son de ideas fijas. ¡Lo tengo! Esta me gusta.

El pelirrojo estaba muy contento: ya tenía un plan.

—Ayako necesito ayuda ¿Qué haces?

—¿ Por que todos los jugadores de baloncesto son de la otra acera?. Dejo de lamentarme y escribo un guión para vendérselo a Almodovar. De aquí sale una trilogía. ¿ Que te parece si pongo a Fukuda como fan de la Pantoja?

Hanamichi pasó de la pregunta y le puso al corriente de su situación

—Entiendo. Para prepararlo todo, necesitamos entretener a Rukawa un par de horas. Vamos a ver a mi escl... estoooo a Ryota.

Kaede Rukawa estaba echado sobre su cama, con la mente ocupada en cierto mono rojo. De repente en su ventana se estrello un OVICR, siglas de Objeto Volante Identificado Como Ryota. Que se quedó pegado al cristal hasta que se pegó otro trastazo cuando cayó para atrás.

Bajo al lugar donde había "aterrizado" su compañero. Estaba inconsciente, con un bulto del tamaño de un salchichón en la frente. Tan sólo llevaba unos gayumbos color mostaza con rayas negras pintadas con rotulador. Y ese pelo "machoman" que tenía en el torso (antes imberbe, ahora pecho lobo) juraría que se parecía sospechosamente a la moqueta de la entrada.

—Yo Tarzán— dijo el base cuando recuperó la conciencia. Kaede se apiadó de él y lo llevó a la enfermería.

Al regresar a su habitación, se quedó sin habla.

El ambiente era muy íntimo. Tan solo la luz de innumerables velas de diversos tamaños y colores iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Todo estaba recubierto de pétalos de rosa. Podía embriagarse con su fragancia si aspiraba fuerte.

Una pista musical saltó al momento.

"Si tu me dices ven. Lo dejó todo" 

Hanamichi Sakuragi apareció en escena, vestido, impecablemente, de smoking. El pelo engominado y con raya en medio. Llevaba una rosa roja en la boca. Y una maraca en cada mano haciéndolas sonar al ritmo del bolero, al mismo tiempo que contorneaba sus caderas... pero Hanamichi Sakuragi no tenía ni puñetera idea de moverse al son de la música. Lo más parecido que hacía en esos momentos era el baile del Pollo Loco.

A Rukawa le daba igual, estaba emocionadísimo

El pelirrojo tiró las maracas. Cogió a Kaede, inclinándolo bajo su cuerpo. Escupió la rosa

—Y bien ¿que respondes zorrito?

* * *

**Séptimo capítulo por: Astrea**

**N/A: **pues no comment... XDD... nada que voy a decir... que me perdonéis semejante chorrada. Intentaba hacerlo gracioso pero esto es un "delirium tremens". Besos a todas!


End file.
